CIRQUE DU FREAK STORY OF ALEXANDRA & DARREN SHAN
by Anime.Empire
Summary: After living years of suffering, something occurs one night, with new friends, allies, enemies, Alexandra ends up in Cirque Du Freak. With the help of the Vampire Gods will Alexandra finally find her purpose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 / The Emptyness

Everything was dark

Everything was quiet

Everything was painfull

Everything Started that night 9 years ago.

THE NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING

It was a rainy day, as i looked through the window i couldn't help but remember about that night that happened 9 years ago. Ok ill admit my life preety much sucks in overall, i mean i have a abusive mom, my dad abandoned us, all of my family members died.

"Alex please put your attention to the board!" said Ms. Robbinson.

"Yes, im sorry Ms. Robbinson" i say. As i focused my attention back to the class, I cant help but wish lunch time already came. After like about 45 minutes the bell finally rings and we all head to lunch, as i walk inside the cafeteria, i see my friends Emily, Julie, Milla, and "Hey everyone" i said.

"Omg you guys wont believe what i found about!" said Julie. "What!?" we all ask curious. A minute later Julie pulls out a green paper when we see it we all couldn't help but gasp. In the paper were the words Cirque DU FREAK . "Omg a freak show!?" said Emily. "Yes, i was walking on the way to school when this guy gave me this flyer and of course the minute i saw it i was all like **We all are soo going!**" said Julie.

"Ok then its settled we are all going!" said everyone.

"Wait hold up how much are each of the tickets?" asked Milla

"Well i knew someone was gonna ask, well there each about $25" Julie says. "Well if we all gather up all of our savings then we can afford to buy 4 tickets" said Emily.

"Well i have $25" i said. "Me too!" said both Emily and Milla. "Ok! we are all going, everyone is going to have to sneak out of their house at 10 and meet at the park" said Julie

By the time lunch time finished i couldn't help but start worrying about my mom, especially since i was to sneak away tonight. When i got back home from school, i washed the dishes did the laundry and studied for a few minutes. When i saw it was getting close to 10 i decided it was time to change, at the end i had put on some dark black skinny jeans, with some black converse, and this green tank top.

_ok Alex just walk slow and silent if you do she wont wake up _i thought. So by the time i had finished my way downstairs, the only thing i had to do was walk outside through the door, when i had finally reached the door, that was the moment my fears returned.

"And where the hell do you think your going!?" said my half drunk mom. "No where i simply was going outside to t-take a walk" i said as i felt my voice start to sound scared. And that moment my mom started to slap me "Listen well! Bitch! You should had never been born! Your the reason why your father left us!" she said. After having slapped me for about 10 minutes, my mom let go and walked toward the kitchen, _Now Alex! Get The Hell Out Of here!_ said a voice inside my head, as if fearing something really bad was going to happen. And at that same moment it seemed it was, i sat there in the floor filled with terror at the sight of my mom holding a knife as she made her way closer and closer...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**HOPE ITS NOT LAME :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Savior

As I stared at my mom getting closer and closer, i couldn't help but panick, "Mom w-what are you going to do?" i asked. "Is it not obvious? Im putting an end to your pathetic life" said mom. "Mom please! Im your daughter stop! Don't do it! Mom!" and right there at that moment is when i felt pain in my stomach, as i stared at horror i saw the knife against..inside of me". Suddenly i started to feel dizzy, but luckily i still holded strenght, "Im still not finished with you..i want you to suffer..slowly..and painfully" she said as she made her way back to the kitchen, and at that moment with everything i had left made my escape.

By the time I was half way away from the house, i managed to hear my mom, as i turned around to see her what i saw scared me more! She was now holding a gun! "You know ..you can run..but you..cant...hide!" she said. Then i realized my pace was getting slower. 25 minutes had passed by the time i saw the freeway , it was 11:48 p.m. there was no sound, no cars, everything was dark, as i started walking on the freeway i heard a gunshot. "Alex! Dont you dare walk away from me! Or ill shoot! " said mom.

When i stopped, i decided i wans't going to die easily, _She is my mom, i do love her, but ..even if i go to hell..i wont die easily_ i said to myself. When im finally facing her, thats the moment it started without realizing it i was running towards her! I somehow managed to take the gun away from her, "You bitch!" she said, as we both fell down fighting for the gun that would decide our fate. A inmense pain fell on my abdomen, when i realized she had punched me, after that i pulled her hair, when both of our hands fell on the calibur i heard a shot.

_Blood was all around us, and right that moment mom was dead._

"May you finally find the peace you need mom" i said as i walked away from the sight of my mom dead, about 15 minutes later i was in the border of town, i felt my time was almost up, then i felt as my body fell to the ground. But before i lost conscious a voice spoke to me, "I can help you, but you need to trust me please" said the stranger. At the border of losing my conscious i somehow manage to say "I will trust you, what is your name?" i asked. "My name is..Darren Shan".


End file.
